


Report Card

by Transformersfan123



Series: Halflings [4]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Fourth in the Halfling series. Jasper had come home without his report card. He claimed he lost it, but one meeting with the principle makes Carlisle and Esme realize that their newest son isn't exactly the most academic person in the world. But why did he lie to them? Did he think they wouldn't understand? They were going to find out.





	Report Card

"What exactly is the problem?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme settled down in front of the principal's desk. "Has Emmett been cursing again?"

"No, Dr. Cullen," the principal said with a shake of his head.

"Has Edward been cheating?" Esme asked. "I mean, he usually doesn't, but that's happened before."

"No, Mrs. Cullen."

"Has Rosalie gotten into a fight with another girl?" Esme asked, glancing at her husband in confusion when they received another head shake.

"Why are we here then?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Jasper."

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked. "What has he done? Did _he_ get into a fight? He does have a temper on him."

"No. Jasper has not been fighting. This is a more…academic reason."

"What do you mean?"

The principal pulled out a folded piece of thick paper, and both of the Cullens stiffened. They knew what that was. It was the report card that Jasper claimed he'd lost at school. They had believed him. That, apparently, had been a mistake.

"Have you seen his grades?"

"I…No. No we haven't," Carlisle said with a shake of his head as he held out his hand.

They were given the paper and they slowly opened it. Carlisle just about swore out loud. The first one wasn't bad at all. History: A+. That one was great, and there was an extremely positive comment from his teacher: _He has an astounding memory for history—dates, names, and places—and he is so into what he talks about, like he was actually there! He's also one of the politest students I have ever had._ That wasn't why Carlisle wanted to swear.

Algebra: F. Comment: _He doesn't seem to even get basic multiplication and division, let alone the material this course covers._

English: F. Comment: _He writes the way he speaks, very sloppily, and once I finally make out what he's written, the points he attempts to make don't even make sense._

Biology: F. Comment: _All he talks about is how evolution is untrue, and of God. While I am a religious man, I must have the answers the course requires in order to pass him._

Computer Comp was slightly better with a D. Comment: _He seems to know_ about _what he's doing, but he doesn't know how to type right, and doesn't take the assignments seriously._

Art: F. Comment: _I don't even know what he's doing. He can't even draw a flower. I suppose you could call it abstract, but that's not what we're covering._

Carlisle glanced at Esme, who looked horrified. He lowered the piece of paper and swallowed. "I…Thank you for bringing this to our attention. I think that putting Jasper in public school was too much for him. I do believe we'll homeschool him. But until that can be arranged, keep him in his current classes."

"If that is how you feel."

"It is. Now, Jasper will be coming home with us. At once. Please get him out of class."

The principal did so, and Jasper was soon sitting in the car with them. He could feel the tension, but was too afraid to ask what was wrong. He was sent up to Carlisle's office immediately. As he ran scenarios through his mind, he grew more and more frightened. A touch to his shoulder made him jump. Esme and Carlisle were staring at him. He stiffened when he saw the report card in Carlisle's hand, blushing and shifting uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you tell us you were having trouble in school?" Esme asked gently.

"Ah…Ev'rybody else is so smart. Ah didn't want y'all ta be 'shamed a meh," Jasper muttered, looking away.

"You are a brilliant boy, Jasper Whitlock," Carlisle said firmly. "Just because you're not very academic, that does _not_ mean we would be ashamed of you. Now, you claimed you lost this sheet of paper. Did you lose it or did you lie to us so that we wouldn't see your grades?"

Jasper swallowed. "Ah didn't lose it. But Ah neva got it. The principal called meh inta his office and said he was gonna have a conference with ya. Ah was s'posed ta tell ya 'bout it, but Ah…was scared ta, so Ah didn't."

"That wasn't right, Jasper," Carlisle said seriously. "I am _very_ disappointed in you. I expect you to tell us if something is bothering you, or if something isn't going right. For withholding this information, you are going to get a spanking.

Jasper paled, biting his bottom lip. "Ah don't think Ah deserve it," he whispered.

"You also lied to us about your report card," Carlisle continued.

"A-alrahght, Ah can see how you'd be upset, but Ah still don't think—"

Esme cut in. "You also lied to us every time we asked how school was going, and every time we asked you if you needed help."

That shut Jasper up. He turned pink, tears stinging his eyes. There was no way out of it then, and he nodded. "Alrahght."

"Esme dear, please go and peruse through homeschooling materials," Carlisle said tersely. "I will join you shortly."

Esme nodded and Jasper was left with his father and coven leader. He stood without being asked and stripped his clothes off then went to brace himself against the desk. Carlisle followed.

"Why are you receiving this spanking?"

"'Cuz I didn't tell ya 'bout the meetin'."

"And?"

Jasper shifted in embarrassment. "Ah lied ta ya both. And t'others."

"Very good Jasper," Carlisle praised. "Get ready."

Jasper sat through twenty good blows, and was riding out the last ten when Carlisle spoke.

"You are to never do this again! Are we clear?"

Suddenly it wasn't Carlisle who was punishing him. _Jedidiah Whitlock stood above him, fire in his eyes and a branding iron his hand._

_"I done did told ya not ta get inta mah moonshine, boy!" the man snarled, raising the rod again._

_"Father stop it!" Jasper begged. "Ah won't do it 'gain! Ah won't!"_

_"Get offa him, Father!" Alice begged from the doorway of the barn, fear in her eyes._

_"Run, Alice!" Jasper screamed when the man turned to her. She did so, and Jasper could feel her fear increase tenfold as she hurried away into the woods._

_"You're neva ta do this again! Are we clear?" Jedidiah demanded._

_"Yes, Father!"_

_"Ah'm gonna make sure of it."_

_The branding iron was raised again, and in slow motion began to come down onto his head…_

"Shh," said a soft voice in his ear, making the makeshift weapon stop midair. "Easy, Jazz. Easy. Relax. Breathe. Come back to us. You're not there, you're here with me, Carlisle Cullen, your papa, and Esme, your mama. Shh, come back, son, come back."

Jasper blinked slowly then stirred. He found himself sitting on the floor surrounded by splintered pieces of wood and papers. He looked around in confusion, shifting to sit up more. He cringed when he felt the surefire sting of a spanking on his rear, and with dawning horror, realized what must have happened. He stood shakily and began to put his clothes on, not looking at the two kind vampires in the room. Before he could pull his shirt on, Carlisle gently touched him.

"Jasper…"

"Ah'm sorry," he whispered brokenly.

"Don't be," Esme said, taking his shirt and kissing his forehead. "You can't help it. Now, come on. I'll make you some fried chicken."

Jasper sniffled and nodded, looking behind them at the ruined desk.

"Sorry 'bout the desk, Papa. Ah know ya said ya really lahked it," he said sheepishly.

"It is just a piece of furniture, Jasper," Carlisle said with a nod. "Now, I'll clean up then join you downstairs."

Jasper sniffled again then turned and followed Esme downstairs. He sat down rather gingerly at the table then grabbed the report card that was sitting there. He smiled.

"Ah gots an A in hist'ry!" he said happily.

"Yes, that is a very good history grade. The others get A's usually, but never an A+," Carlisle said from his office, sounding exceedingly proud.

Jasper flushed in delight. "Ah knows mah hist'ry purdy good. Ah loves talkin' 'bout the wars. Ah knows lots 'bout 'em."

"Well, we're very proud of you, Jazz," Esme praised.

Jasper got fried chicken for lunch then helped his parents browse through different homeschool materials. He rather enjoyed himself. The others got home from school and rushed into the kitchen.

"Why'd you take Jasper out of school early?" Edward asked. "Did something bad happen?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Edward," Carlisle said with a nod.

"Hey, Jazz, you found your report card! I bet I beat you in…um," Emmett stopped talking and lightly set it down again. "Never mind."

"It can't be that bad," Rosalie snorted then picked it up. Her jaw dropped. "What in the world?" she demanded. "You are _not_ this stupid!"

"Nobody is stupid in this household!" Carlisle said firmly, taking the piece of paper. "Jasper just has trouble learning at the pace that the school offers. Who knows how much school that he's had before this, and how many years ago it was!"

"Dad, he's never been to school _ever_ ," Edward said, taking the report card and opening it. He scanned the grades and the comments. "Hey, you got an A+ in history! Nice!"

"But Mrs. McGee said he has terrible handwriting!" Emmett argued.

"Mr. Thompson requires you to type up pretty much everything," Edward said with a nod. "Remember? Especially the essays, which are the majority of the grade, besides the final, which is half multiple choice and half essay."

"Wait a moment," Carlisle asked, holding up a hand. He turned to the red-faced Jasper. "You've never been to school?"

"I done told ya that afore. Ya know, when Emmett called meh a hick and wuz surprised Ah could play word games."

"Yes, but…I thought you and your sister went to school after taking care of the chores in the house."

"Naw. Only she did. Ah had too much work ta do, but she wanted ta be a teacher. She did get there for a few years. She wuz supposedly real happy. Ah didn't get ta see it."

"Well then why didn't you tell us that you'd never gone to school before?" Carlisle demanded in exasperation. "We never would have put you in school if we'd known that you didn't even have a base for it!"

"But…Ah didn't want t'others ta think Ah was stupid," Jasper muttered. "They're all so smart…"

"Jazz, we didn't always get straight A's, besides Edward," Emmett said sternly. "Rose and I had to work our way up to A's. We've gone to high school so many times that it's ridiculous. There's nothing wrong with you needing a little help."

"Yeah," Rosalie said with a head shake. "You should have asked for help. We could easily help you."

"Well it don't matter. Ah'm apparently getting' homeschooled from now on," Jasper said, sounding hurt.

"There's nothing wrong with homeschooling," Edward said with a smile. "I've been homeschooled many times. It can be more fun than real school, and it's a great lead-in to it."

"Until we get the materials," Esme said with a smile. "I want you to copy text from any book you like. You must handwrite it. Once we get your print down, we'll teach you cursive writing."

"Oh. Okay. Ah can sahgn mah name in cursive, but that's 'bout it."

"Why can you sign your name?" Emmett asked curiously.

Jasper suddenly looked rather proud. "Ah had ta get inta the army, didn't Ah?"

"Huh?"

"Back in Jasper's day," Carlisle said with a smile. "Pretty much all you had to do to get into the army was sign your name and be a male. The process is _slightly_ more complicated now."

"Yeah. Just slightly," Edward said dryly.

"So…did you get a spanking?" Rosalie asked lightly.

"Um, y-yeah," Jasper muttered, slumping his shoulders.

Edward frowned, sensing it was more shame then a simple spanking produced. "What happened?"

"He had a flashback," Carlisle said quietly. "It was a pretty bad one."

"Ah broke his desk," Jasper said distastefully.

The three teens laughed. "Well that's one reason to break the stupid thing," Emmett laughed.

"It's better than out of spite," Rosalie snickered. "Like the three times I've done it."

"I told you that it's just a piece of furniture, Jasper," Carlisle said, mussing his son's hair.

"But Ah really didn't mean ta do it! Ah mean…Father…Ah just…" He began to hyperventilate, and Carlisle grabbed him.

"Hey! Easy! I know you didn't mean to do it," Carlisle said soothingly.

Esme turned and took her son's hand, kissing it lightly. They all stayed still until Jasper had calmed down again. Carlisle massaged the boy's shoulders and thought about bringing it up. He looked to Edward who shrugged then nodded once, saying _'You might as well try it.'_

"Jasper, I don't want to hear you call that man 'Father' anymore. Yes, he helped to make you, but that doesn't mean that you're obliged to call him that word. Now, you don't have to call me Father, by all means keep calling me Papa, but don't call him that either. He has never been, and never will be, a proper father to you. Understand?"

Jasper considered this. "Okay."

"Good. Now what do you want for supper?" Esme asked.

"Well…Ah had fried chicken fer lunch…" Jasper said with a grin.

"No fair!" Edward hollered, stomping his foot.

"Eh, let Eddy pick."

"I want fried chicken," Edward muttered with a pout.

"Dude, it's just chicken," Emmett snorted.

Edward gave him a look. "And bear blood is just blood."

Jasper smiled as his family members began fighting playfully. He stood and walked into the kitchen to begin preparing the chicken. Esme made a good chicken, but it wasn't quite like his.

"You're really having fried chicken again?" Carlisle asked as he came up behind him.

"Shoot, why not?" Jasper asked with a crooked grin as he sliced the chicken. "Eddy-ward hasn't had mahne in a while, and he deserves it."

"You just knew that I was coming over," Caius said with a smile as he walked in the back door.

"That's the emergency?" Aro asked irritably, coming in behind the albino with Marcus beside him. "Fried chicken?"

Jasper laughed heartily. "Alice May?"

"She said it was imperative that I get here," Caius said as he grinned, his eyes sparkling in mirth.

"I don't think she meant for friend chicken," Edward said from the doorway that led into the den.

Caius frowned. "There was a disturbance earlier, but I wasn't in a position to check on you. What happened?"

"Flashback," Jasper said dismissively as the knife slammed through the cutting board. He ignored it and continued cutting the chicken.

"Here, Jazzy-purr, let me help you," Caius said, shrugging off his dark robes to reveal jeans and a t-shirt.

"So that's why you said you needed to change," Marcus said with a nod.

"Yes," Caius said simply then took over cutting the chicken. Jasper went to get other ingredients.

"Why don't you just make it yourself?" Aro asked.

"Because it doesn't taste the same. It only tastes right when Jazzy-purr makes it," Caius replied.

"Jazzy-purr?" Emmett laughed. "What kind of crazy nickname is that?"

"Eddy-ward didn't tell you?" Jasper asked dryly.

"Let's not leave out Marry-cuss," Caius said cheerfully.

"If any or you even think it, you die a painful death," Marcus grumbled.

"Do I get a nickname like that?" Emmett snorted.

Caius handed the plate full of sliced chicken to Jasper, who began to dip it as Edward put the cut potatoes on to boil.

"Emmett…Emmett…" Caius said, rolling the name around on his tongue. "Emmy-mutt!" he finally exclaimed.

"Well, he _is_ a mutt," Rosalie snickered.

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed. "That's rude!"

Carlisle laughed. "It's all in good fun. Do me next."

"Um, no, thank you."

"What? Why not?"

"That means he respects you," Aro said with a nod.

"Would you do me?" Esme asked.

"Only if Carlisle says I can."

"I'd like to hear what you come up with," Carlisle admitted.

"Esme…" Caius said, tasting the name again. "Ezzy-may!"

They all laughed jovially.

"What about me?" Rosalie said.

"Edward says to not even go there."

"Come on. I want to hear it."

"Rosy-lie then."

"But that's not how you pronounce my name. It's _lee_."

"I'm going off the way it's spelled," Caius said with a nod.

"Oh. Okay."

"Jasper got his report card today," Edward said casually as the two dark-haired Volturi leaders walked back with Carlisle and Esme.

Caius leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "How bad was it?"

"He got top marks in history, but pretty much flunked everything else."

"Oh. Well, he did mention that he'd never been to school before, right?"

"Yeah, but Dad didn't register it," Edward sighed. "The air in the house has been tense since he started school. I should've guessed. I'm sorry, Jazz."

"'Tain't yer fault. Ah didn't want y'all ta know."

"Don't be ashamed, Jazz," Caius said gently.

"Ah cain't help it. Ev'rybody else Ah know is brilliant. Ah'm just a backcountry hick without a lick a schoolin'."

"You're the coolest backcountry hick I know," Emmett said with a grin.

"Emmett!" Rosalie snapped.

"Aw c'mon, Rose, he's being stupid. He's one of the smartest people I've ever met!"

"That's an oxymoron if Ah've eva heard one," Jasper muttered as he began to fry the chicken.

"Aha!" Emmett shouted. "See what I mean? I don't even know what an oxymoron is!"

"You should pay more attention in English class," Edward said with a snicker.

"A figger of speech that contradicts itself," Jasper replied. "Hey, Ah knows English. Ah just can't do the conjugatin' and dividin' the subject here 'n' verb here. Ta me, speech is speech. Ah can do it, Ah don't wanna dissect it. Ah'd rather dissect a frog."

"Oh, you already missed that lesson," Edward said with a snicker. "That was last month."

"Last one Ah dissected hadn't laid her eggs yet," Jasper said, turning to grin at them.

"Ew!" Rosalie shrieked.

"I don't want to hear that, Jazzy-purr," Caius said, making a face.

Aro and Marcus snickered into their hands. "You'd think he hadn't lived for over three thousand years," Marcus whispered.

"He's so squeamish sometimes," Aro chuckled.

"I heard that!" Caius snapped. "And Marry-cuss is, too. Remember the time when that woman decided to go into labor before you could bite her neck?"

If Marcus was a human, he would have gone green. "Ugh, there was something wrong with that woman. It was green, not red, and…" Marcus suddenly slapped his hands over his mouth, gagging hard.

Caius laughed. "The baby just happened to be purple, too. And it was still covered in hair. The smell was terrible, like rotting flesh, and—"

"Caius!" Aro barked, but it was too late.

The albino vampire laughed as retching was heard from the living room. Jasper and Edward burst out laughing, too. Aro was there in a moment. "You are cleaning it up. If you can't clean it, you are replacing it. By yourself."

Caius was laughing too hard to do more than nod. Tears were streaming down his face, and Aro actually cracked a smile, leaning against the doorway.

"Come here, snow leopard," he said, holding his hands out.

The laughter slowly stopped, and Caius walked over to place his hands in Aro's. He purred as he was pulled close.

"Don't give him attention after that!" Marcus rasped from the living room.

"Oh, come now, Marcus. He was just teasing you," Aro said in amusement.

"Ugh, why does blood taste so bad coming back up?" Marcus groaned.

"Because it mixes with the venom in your stomach," Caius replied lazily, arching into the pleasing hands that were lightly massaging his shoulders. "And combined, they taste terrible."

"I have some blood up in my office if you want some," Carlisle offered.

"I don't drink animal blood."

"Oh, it's human. I keep it around for emergencies."

"Then yes, please."

There was the sound of Carlisle dashing up to his office then back down.

"Here you are. Bite it just right or you'll be swimming in it."

Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie each took a long, deep breath, then stopped breathing. Jasper's nose wrinkled as he smelled human blood.

"That stuff smells horrible," he complained.

Carlisle snorted. "Lucky you."

"Not really. We both had to drink it for years. I still do if Aro doesn't let me go hunt animals. He wants my eyes to stay red," Caius said with a sigh of regret.

"Just a taste should do for that," Carlisle replied, coming to stand in the doorway.

"Yeah. I know. He wants to be completely sure though. Ever since that battle, he's been paranoid. I can't blame him though."

"Snow leopard," Aro whispered in his ear. "I am still right here."

"I know," Caius said with a grin. "But I like pretending that you're not."

"Oh, really now?" Aro asked, placing two fingers on a bite mark that was on the right side of Caius' neck. "Must I assert myself over you again? In front of all these people?"

Caius shivered. "You wouldn't."

"Do you really want to find out?"

"Maybe…"

Aro growled, biting his covenmate's neck. Caius moaned as his knees went weak, and he pawed at his leader to keep himself up. Aro held him easily then kissed his cheek as he pulled back.

"Now, are you going to behave?"

"Yes, Master," Caius sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Good boy."

"Geez, it can't feel that good, can it?" Emmett demanded.

"Yes," Caius said dreamily. "You should have Carlisle try it."

"If he wants me to, I will, but I won't force myself on anybody," Carlisle said from the other room.

"Sure, Pops. Try it," Emmett said eagerly.

"Not with guests here, Em."

"But—"

"No."

Emmett growled and crossed his arms in irritation.

"Ah don't see why yer so eager ta have yer neck bit," Jasper said distastefully as he carried several dishes to the table; Edward and Caius followed.

"Why aren't you?" Emmett demanded.

"Truthfully?" Jasper asked as the table was set. "Maria enjoyed tearin' things offa meh. Ya really think Ah'd let those teeth gets near mah neck?"

Rosalie frowned. "He's got a point, Em."

"Yeah, but Pops isn't anything like Maria," Emmett said with a head shake.

"That's a good point, too."

"I know Jasper trusts me," Carlisle said, coming into the dining room. "I don't need to bite him to prove it."

"You don't know what you're missing, Jazzy-purr," Caius warned.

"Ah'll takes mah chances."

_"You know you want to,"_ Caius said softly in his native tongue.

_"You know I don't,"_ Jasper retorted.

_"Liar."_

The three halflings sat down and said grace then began to eat. Edward and Caius tore into the chicken like it was the best meal they'd ever tasted. Jasper was much calmer.

Aro watched Caius, going over to touch him lightly. _'Share?'_

Caius paused to nod. "Of course."

The halflings spread their minds out and the vampires gasped as they tasted the food. But it wasn't like _they_ were tasting the food, which would have been completely unappetizing. It was as if they themselves were halflings and eating the food with them. They stayed transfixed until the meal was through, and the halflings had cleared the table and done the dishes.

"When did you discover that trick?" Carlisle asked, looking pleased.

"It was an accident," Aro said with a smile. "We were looking for him, and he touched our minds while he was eating. I must say, fettuccini alfredo is quite good."

"Creamy and smooth with lots of cheese!" Caius exclaimed coming into the room.

"Mm, the more cheese, the better, my little snow leopard!" Aro cooed, snatching Caius up and kissing his head.

Caius laughed, and Carlisle smiled as Marcus cuddled close as well. "So your relationship is alive and well?"

"Indeed," Aro said with a smile before becoming serious. "But you know that you are not allowed to share this with anybody else, correct?"

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"It means they consider us ta be somethin' like a close extended fam'ly," Jasper said, crossing his arms as Edward smiled and nodded.

"Which means," the shorter halfling said with a nod. "That we know each other's business. Business that we wouldn't share with anybody else, vampire, werewolf, or human."

"Of course!" Emmett exclaimed. "Why would we tell anybody else?"

"He knows you won't. He's just paranoid."

Jasper laughed. "Just 'cuz yer paranoid don't mean their not out ta getcha."

"That is very true, Jasper Whitlock," Aro said with a nod.

Jasper paused. "Just sos ya know, Ah ain't out ta get anybody in yer coven."

Marcus and Aro glanced at each other. "Oh really?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. It might as well be mah coven, too. Ah knows lots 'bout all a ya. But Ah would neva tell nobody 'sides mah fam'ly."

"And I assume you mean your _vampiric_ family?" Aro asked lightly.

"Yessah."

"Good. Your human family does not need to know that much about us."

"They don't. They just know about Uncle Caius," Caius said with a smile. He paused and looked around. "Speaking of which, when is Alice getting here?"

"Alice ain't comin' over," Jasper said, his smile fading.

"I…" Caius suddenly looked pained. "She's not?" he asked faintly. "B-but she promised!"

Jasper frowned and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed and waited, putting it on speakerphone, though it wasn't necessary. There was a sound and a child answered.

"Hello?"

"Peter? Where's Grandmamma?"

"She's a switchin' Mary Alice."

"Oh. Is yer papa there?"

"Yes."

"Put him on."

"Yes, Grandpapa."

"Hey, Peter. Who's on the phone?" asked a male voice on the other side.

"Grandpapa. He wants ta talk ta you."

"Jasper?"

"Scott."

"Is something wrong?"

"Send Anabelle up ta get mah sister."

"She's switching Mary Alice." There was a pause. "Well, actually, the girl's not crying anymore…Oh, here she is! Alice, it's your brother."

"Howdy, Jazzy-purr," Alice said cheerfully as she took the phone.

"Is you not coming over?"

"Over where?"

"Ta the Cullens."

"Um, no."

Caius snatched the phone up. "You promised me you would!"

"I did not. I said I would if I could. I've got problems here."

"You do?" asked about ten voices from the other end of the phone.

"Am I a problem, Grandmamma?" asked a little girl

"No, Sally Ann, you're not a problem," Alice said.

"Alice May, what you doin'?"

"Talking with the family over certain matters," Alice said tersely. "I said I'd come if I could, but I can't, so I'm not! Get over it Caius."

With that, she hung up the phone. She stood there, breathing heavily with tears stinging her eyes. Scott grabbed her.

"Alice?" he asked gently.

"Sit down. We need to talk."

"About what?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm leaving."

The phone rang again, but she turned it off, making Caius swear hard.

"I guess there's no reason for us to stay here," he snapped, tears in his eyes.

"Caius," Jasper said gently, sending soft, soothing waves over the room. Everybody relaxed, even Caius, who sniffled.

"I just wanted to see her, Jazz. Is it a crime to want my mate?"

"She ain't yer mate yet. Ya gots ta marry her first," Jasper said firmly. "No negotiatin' on this point. Ah'll rip it off if'n ya try anythin'."

Caius nodded. "I know. Just let me have my terminology. 'Girlfriend' isn't really understood in the vampire world."

Jasper considered it. "As long as we're clear," he said with a nod.

"We are."

"And ta answer yer question, no. It ain't a crime. But y'all gots ta realize that she's a goin' through a tough tahme. She's losin' her grip on the only thing she's known for over a hundred 'n' fifty years."

"She won't let me help," Caius muttered.

"She's Alice," Jasper replied matter-of-factly.

"I guess. Aro? What are we going to do? I don't care anymore."

"We can stay for a couple days," Aro said. "But then it's straight back to Volterra."

"Thanks, Aro," he said with a smile.

Later that night, while Jasper and Caius were pressed together in slumber, Alice finished packing her things. It was only a small suitcase. She was leaving her vast closet to the teens in the family. She could sense the old woman staring at her.

"We love you, Alice," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Thanks, Dixie. But Jazz has been right for twenty years. The family is outgrowing me. I just didn't want to see it."

"You've led us through twisters and droughts, Alice May," Dixie said with a smile. "You're always welcome here, but I think Grandpapa is right. You need to live your own life. Go dance with Caius. But you've got to invite us to the wedding."

"I will," Alice said with a smile. "I'll miss you, Dixie. You're one of my favorites. And so are you, Mary Alice."

The teenager hesitantly walked around the corner and held out her hands. Alice drew her close for a kiss and a warm embrace.

"Don't forget us, Grandmamma."

"I won't. I love you. All of you."

Alice closed her suitcase and walked downstairs. She handed the car keys to Andrew, who blinked at her.

"Dixie is in charge of things. You all have your lives, and my number if there is an emergency. If you just want to talk, that's okay, but emergencies mainly. Alright?"

"Yes, Grandmamma," the large group of humans chorused.

"When ya comin' back?" Peter asked.

Alice turned to look at the five-year-old. "I'm not. Not to live here."

Tears filled his eyes. "But who'll color with me?"

"I will, little man," Dixie said quietly.

"No! She can't leave!" Sally Ann shouted.

"She's gonna be like Jasper, ain't she?" Jim said with a frown. "She's just gonna up 'n' leave us all the time."

"She has her own life," Dixie cut in. "Now say goodbye."

Alice stared at them as they all started crying. She kissed them all then walked out. The moon lit up her form as she began to run toward the airport. She was going to Volterra. She knew that Caius wouldn't be there, but she didn't care. She needed to assess her new covenmates without his input. She knew they would accept her into their home. She'd seen it. She just hoped they would accept her more than that, because she loved Caius.

Alice launched herself over a car then took off even faster as her thoughts circled constantly back to that one thought. She blushed as she thought of Caius. He was thin and muscled with lovely pale skin and white hair. Oh, she knew he didn't like it. He downright despised it. But she loved it. It was so silky smooth and smelled lovely. And how many people could claim to have a mate with white hair?

It was official. Though she had run from her passions for over a hundred twenty-five years, she could deny it no longer. The gentle sendoff kiss had broken her. She loved him. She wished she had Jasper's ability so she could know if he loved her back.

She slowed as she approached the building, doing it in a way that wouldn't look strange on the cameras. Well, she was going to find out. She took a deep breath and walked in.


End file.
